Every Chef Has Their Own Secret Ingredient
by Starfire32
Summary: "To be a great chef, one must follow a recipe to a tea." That was the most basic rule Bard's teacher taught him while in school. Though in the same breath he said, "The great thing about this is that it applies to love as well." But what happens when one veers off from the written recipe? * Tomatoes...Check. Noodles...Check. Finny...Check... Wait,...Finny!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The only light in the room came from a flickering candle perched upon an old, hardwood desk. The flame emitted a soft light that bounced off every object in the room giving the shadows an almost lifelike figure. A single body, seated at the desk, slowly scratching down ideas onto a journal of some sort.

"Sigh… How did this all happen? One minute I was my normal, careless self and then before I knew it, I was captivated by that blond haired wonder."

As I sat in the darkened room, I began to reminisce about the past week…

"Hey Bard."

I looked up from the mystery meat that I found stewing in the back of the fridge to see Finny leaning against the doorway, looking as if he had just ran a marathon.

"What's wrong Finny?"

The young blond slowly plods forward, exaggerating each step as he goes, until he is a few feet away from me.

"The young master told me to run over here as fast as possible and ask you if dinner was going to be finished before our guest arrived or if he needed to order out once again due to the foods inedible quality."

I smile to myself as my lower eyelid twitches in anger. Oh he did, did he…

"Yeah about that. The only food we have is this"

I held up the mysteriously colored meat before dropping it into the trash.

"Eww! That's not going to do. Why don't you ask Sebastian for help?"

Sigh… Not this again. Sebastian always comes and saves the day, and for once, I want to be able to do something that I am proud of. Something that I can say I did on my own.

"Sigh… Finny, I am not going to ask Sebastian for help because…"

"Because why Bard?" Sebastian mutters aloud as he gracefully slips into the kitchen.

Before I have a chance to answer, the cool butler begins again, this time in an even more demanding tone.

"Why don't you just leave this meal to me, seeing as the young master has a very important guest coming over. How does that sound?"

I stare at the elegant butler, smiling devilishly at me, and muster up enough strength to say, "Well what am I suppose to do then?!"

The cold butler smirks, as if he already knew this was coming.

"Why don't you help finny with the yard work. You could use the help right Finny?"

The quiet, young blond, Silent these past moments, now jumps up with excitement and exclaims, "Oh yes, I do need help. The estate is so big that I don't think I could clean it all by myself. Come on Bard, let's get down to work!" With that, the young boy turns on his heel and walks toward the open door and waits for me like a guard on watch.

I sigh and make my way toward the door and out into the hallway. I look up and expect to see Finny in front of me, but he is nowhere to be seen. I swiftly turn around and collide my forehead with finny's head, propelling us backwards.

"Ughh… Finny, are you okay?", I mutter as I rub the knot forming on my head.

Finny snaps back to reality, and says, "Haha, never better. Now lets get going before Sebastian becomes angered with us for not finishing."

"Oh… Okay…", I stutter. Why was he so close behind me right now? Did he just not see me? Ah well, whatever it is, it was nothing. Right now I have to focus on getting this estate cleaned up so Sebastian doesn't beat us senselessly. With that, I briskly walk to catch up with finny before he disappears.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my second story(in-progress) so any reviews would be beneficial to me learning what works or not. Thanks for reading it so far... and i hope you enjoy what is to come ;) ~Sincerely, Starfire32**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The scalding sun beat down on us as if we were ants under a magnifying glass. As I wiped a lone trickle of sweat from my brow with the back of my hand, I thought…

_Phew, it sure is hot out here today. I wonder how Finny is holding up._

I glance around the lush, green yard in hopes of catching a glimpse of the free-spirited blond.

_Now… Where could he have gone…?_

I continue my hunt for the elusive blond when a speck of yellow catches my eye. I strain to make out the hazy figure distorted by the waves of heat. I see Finny, with axe in hand, working on an old stump stuck in the ground. With one mighty swing, the ancient stump shatters like glass into a million pieces.

_Wow, that's amazing. How did he get this strong anyway?_

I cautiously make my way over to him…

"Hey Finny, how are you holding up in this blistering heat?"

He spun around and stared me straight in the eye. He looked as if he was about to faint; being stark white and sweating immensely.

"Are you okay Finny?" I asked in a lowered voice so that I wouldn't startle him to death.

Panting hard, he replied, "*huff* Ugh, yeah I think so…"

Becoming worried, I hurriedly pounded him for more information regarding his well being. "Are you sure your okay Finny? You don't look to well."

A trickle of sweat began to run down the side of his forehead. I reached out towards him to see if he was running a fever. Just as I am about to make contact with Finny's ghostly pale skin, he bats my hand out of the way.

"Haha… Bard, you worry to mu-" Suddenly, finny breaks off and collapses into a heap on the floor.

Lunging, I barely am able to catch the slender boy before his petite body collies with the rough ground.

"Finny! Are you okay! Hey Finny!"

"Uggh yeah… there's nothing to worry about", he spits out before losing consciousness.

Panicking, I call for help at the to of my lungs. "Hey! We need some help over here!"

In a blink of an eye, a black flash whizzes in front of my eyes and before I know it, Finny is whisked out of my trembling arms and into those of Sebastian's.

"Oh dear… It seems that our little Gardener has overworked himself once again. Tis a shame though, now I will have to finish grooming the grounds on top of preparing dinner and setting the silver. *sigh* I guess it can't be avoided."

Sebastian flicks a wisp of blond hair out of Finny's face before turning to me with a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Here Bard, take Finny to your room and watch over him until I have time to call for a doctor." With that he hands the limp boy over to me before I have a chance to protest.

"Wha- Why me?"

"Well, why not. As it is, you are not doing anything productive and are free the rest of the afternoon. So why not. Besides, I believe that Finny would want you to be the first thing he sees upon waking up", Sebastian replies with a wry smile.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I rebuttal in defense.

"Oh nothing. All in good time my dear Watson," Sebastian replies with a wink, "Now off you go, and don't forget to fetch some water for him to partake in upon his awakening." With that, Sebastian gives me a blunt nudge in the back as his way of saying ' no objections I presume'.

After collecting myself, and readjusting Finny, I make my way toward the mansion that appears to be alive in this blistering heat.

_Gahhh, It's as if it's mocking me. This mansion, demonstrating to all that in this blistering heat it is still able to perform its tasks. Almost as if it needs to prove its worth to one and all. Well, all I care about is if its like an icebox in there. It wouldn't be a good thing if I passed out due to heat exhaustion too._

I begin to feel a bit of shuffling from my backside as Finny begins to squirm around.

"Ughhh… Where am I?" Finny mutters, still in a daze.

"You passed out earlier as you were working, and Sebastian has ordered me to take you to my room and watch over you so that you don't have a relapse", I say as calm as possible so as to not worry Finny.

"O-oh! W-well in that case I can walk there myself!" I feel Finny begin to try to wiggle his way out of my grasp.

"Oh no you don't! You know for a guy your size, you are pretty heavy. I don't want to have you waste your energy trying to walk there. Because if you collapse again, then we will be going through this all over again. So just take it easy and enjoy the ride", I try to say reassuringly.

I look back and smile at Finny in an effort to calm his growing nerves.

"You've got nothing to worry about as long as I'm here", I say with a smile and a wink.

Finny's cheeks take on a rosy tint as he adverts my gaze and mutters, "Well if there's no way out of it…"

"Hah nope not this time!" I say trying my best not to startle him (even though this reassuring act is starting to get a little on my nerves).

"Now just sit back and relax. We're almost there and then I will let you down."

"…"

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

As we approach the house I hear a whimper escape Finny's lips; "Bard…", he mutters in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yeah Finny..?" I reply, straining to hear his next words.

"Thanks" he mutters as a shade of red spreads across his cheeks.

_Heh…_

"Any time", I respond as the bleach white steps leading to the mansion come into view…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that I have'nt been able to update in a long, LONG, time. I have been pretty busy with school and the IB Program, but mark my words, I WILL be updating on a routine schedule in the coming weeks... So sorry for the wait, and I hope that you enjoy the story ;)**

**~Starfire32**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I lay Finny down onto my mint green bed spread, being extra careful not to injure him on the way down. I stand back up and crack my back that has become stiff and creaky from carrying finny the whole way.

*CRACK*

_Gahhh! Ugh! That really cracked that time. Well I guess it was worth it seeing as how peaceful he looks._

I look down at the young blond to see him fast asleep, his head turned to the right and his arms grasping at the bedspread, cuddling up to the pillow as if it were a teddy bear.

_Heh, he looks so peaceful..._

I turn to leave before I hear a small murmur coming from Finny's direction. I turn back and make my way around the bed and kneel down next to Finny's head in order to hear him better.

"Finny? Was that you?"

His small frame rises up and down as he breathes in and out. His eyes shut tightly, laced with sleep, showing no sign of opening anytime soon.

_Huh? I guess it was just my imaginatio-_Trrrrrr... Trrrrr

I barely have a chance to stand back up before the phone on the oak table begins to chatter once more.

Trrrrrr... Trrrrrr...

Hurriedly, I dash over to the phone in hopes of catching it before the annoying ring has a chance to sound again; possibly arousing Finny from his much needed slumber.

_Shoot! I'm not going to make it!_

I throw myself at the phone in a last ditch effort to answer it. Miraculously, I feel the cool black plastic grace my fingertips. I yank the phone from the receiver, practically ripping the device from the wall as well.

"Hello?! What do you want?!" I say with an exasperated voice.

"Hey yeah, I'm looking for Fin. Is he around? Or do I have the wrong number again?"

_Dumbfounded, I take the phone away from my ear and stare at it with a puzzled look, staring at the inanimate object as if it had just come alive and began moving. _

Who is this guy? And better yet, does he mean Finny?

"Hey yo, you there or not bro?!"

Brought back to reality by the metallic voice, I bring the phone up to my ear and once again hear the lively voice of a man on the other end.

"Ummm hello! Bro you got to answer or I'm gonna hang up-!"

"Oh uh yeah sorry I'm here. Now what is it you want?"

"Once again, I'm calling to see if Fin's around. I take it he's not, seeing as how he has you answer'n the phone for him."

A little taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, as well as the rude comment, I take a moment before proceeding with the conversation in order to regain myself; now becoming increasingly annoyed with the man's tone.

"Correct you are. Finny's( italicizes this) not here right now, so if thats all that you wanted then, sorry pal. Your out of luck."

"Ahhhhh well that's okay... Hey wait, I have an idea bro! Can I leave my number and message with you to give to Finny?"

_Uggghhh what is up with this guy. A persistent one isn't he. And how does he know finny?! Or better yet, how does Finny know this jerk?!_

"Ummm... Yeah sure whatever...just give me a second."

I look around me wildly, my eyes grazing the scene for a pencil or pen and a pad of paper. Finally I find a lone piece of paper and a pen resting near the phone.

_Heh. How convenient..._

I reposition the phone between my neck and shoulder and pick up the paper and pen.

"Okay shoot"

" Thanks bro. Well tell Fin that it's Mike and I just wanted to know if he's still on for our date tomorrow night. If not, that's cool but I want to hear him say it. So tell him to call me back at (909) 520-1037. Thanks again bro, and don't forget to tell Fin! Talk to you later."

The receiver clicks off.

I stand there, too caught up in my thoughts to even place the phone down, instead letting it drop from its former place, barely grazing the wooden floor, swinging methodically back and forth from the cord attached to the landline.

_... D-did I just hear that right? Date?! Finny?! With another guy?! H-heh I know the kid has his quirks, but this too?! I think I'm gonna be sick...!_

I glance around the room like a wild animal looking for their next victim, finally settling on the chair propped up against the wall near the foot of the bed. I rush over to the sanctuary that is the seat and slam myself down onto it; relieved to feel something grounded and expected as the world begins to spin around me.

_Calm down Bard, just calm down... You just need to breathe. Otherwise you will not be able to make sense of what just happened. _

*inhale* *exhale* *inhale* *exhale*

_Okay,... What just happened... A man named Mike called looking for Finny or 'Fin', according to him, regarding whether or not Finny was going to keep his... *Gulp* date with him. Date... date... It just doesn't sound right! I didn't think finny would be that sort of person! Would he?!_

Before my conscious has a chance to formulate an answer, I hear a ruffling of cloth coming from Finny's direction. I look up from the floor, to see Finny shuffling around, before slowly sitting up and yawning, one arm scratching g his head, the other reaching towards the sky.

"...*yawn*..."

After what seems like an eternity, the blond rubs his eyes before opening them wide in shock as his gaze lands instantly on me, his stare burning a hole in my head.

" W-wah! H-how did I end up here?!"

The young man throws up the covers and quickly jumps out the bed as if there were ants biting at his body.

*sigh*

"Hey Finny...You had a phone call while you were sleeping."

"Oh really from who" As he brushes imaginary ants off from his body.

"Oh no one really... Just a fellow named Mike."

Finny stops dead in his tracks, as if my words were a spell that froze him where he stands.

"He was calling looking for someone by the name of Fin. Know anyone like that?"

I jerk my head up sharply and stare Finny directly in the eye... Blue eyes piercing blue eyes. Finny continues to stand there, like a statue made of marble, his head lowered to the floor, his eyes shrouded by a curtain of gold.

_*Sigh* Finny... why didn't you tell me...? I wouldn't have cared...*sigh*_

"Well anyways, I told him that a person named Finny lived here, but wasn't available at the moment."

As I say this, I begin to stand up from my chair near the bed and slowly approach the wild beast that is Finny. Careful to chose my words as I speak to him as to not send him into a relapse.

"So then he proceeded to give me a number and message that was to be passed along to you."

Finny cringes at the last comment and balls his hands into fists, his white knuckles turning red from the amount of force balled up in this delicate hands.

"W-well sorry to burden you Bard, but I really should be goin-"

Suddenly, Finny makes a jolt for the door, racing towards it like a bat out of hell. Anticipating it, I dart ahead of him and block his only path to escape. Stopping mere moments before running into me head on, Finny skids to a halt, only inches from my chest. Instead of looking up, Finny gazes down at the floorboards, as if watching them will change the situation. After a few seconds of this awkward duel, Finny's body begins to tremble and shake. Becoming increasingly worried, I reach out and grasp his shoulders in an effort to calm his spirit. I feel the frail blond flinch under my touch as he slowly tilts his head upwards until his eyes are in plain view. Eyes filled to the brim with sorrow, ashamement, and guilt, ready to overflow at any given moment. A lone tear forming at the corner of his left eye begging to be released. Only to be entrapped by a long blond eyelash; it's last chance of escape, and at the same time, salvation, halted by this lone figure.

"*Hick* Please Bard *hick* please... Let me go! I-I don't want to talk about this right now!

The youth closes his eyes down hard and shakes his head back and forth before opening them back up to stare at my soul. Suddenly, aware of the situation, my heart sinks to the floor, barely hanging on by a sinewy vein...

_What have I done... Why am I blocking Finny's way...?_

"*hick* Please... Please... Just let me go..."

Finny looks back down and raises his arm to wipe away the stray tears that continue to keep rolling down his pale cheek, like a leaky faucet. I look up from the trembling youth and peer over his head, laying mine against the backboard of the door as I close my eyes in ashament.

_How could I have blocked him... This isn't my business after all. But why do I feel so protective over him? Why?...Why?... Uggh! Why am I acting like this!_

I slowly open my eyes and look back down at the young man who now appears to be calming down, evident through the lack of his body trembling.

"Finny...I-I'm sorr-"

"No bard! Don't worry, it's all my falt anyways. So don't feel bad, see look I'm okay now. I'm fine, I'm even smiling..."

And Finny is. I look directly into his eyes, now red and secretive, hiding so much that used to be able to be seen only moments ago. I feel my heart cringe at the pain he just went through, the pain that I indirectly caused.

_Why did I have to even bring this up. He just fainted and then barely woke up. And to wake up to me running my mouth... Pathetic...I know it's not entirely all my fault, but I can't help but feel the need to apologize and make amends.._

"So if you would kindly step out of the way, I would like to move on past this and go on with my day."

Finny begins to shuffle his feet around and places his hands on my shoulders, trying in vain to move me, bringing me back to reality.

*sigh*

I move out of the way, reluctantly, and let the blond pass me, stepping forward so as to have my back to the door.

_I still should tell him what 'Mike' said... That's the very least I can do._

"Hey Finny...?" I start as I turn to face the doorway. "About the phone call...-"

"Oh yes about that... Umm how about I come back here, to your room, at around 9:00 P.M. and hear out the message... Is that okay with you?"

The blond finishes and looks over his shoulder at me and stares straight into my eyes. I begin to suggest a different time or even now to talk about this, before I notice his eyes beginning to water, those Azul eyes pleading with me to just drop the subject. I break away from his hypnotic gaze and look towards the floor, my hand ruffling my sandy blond hair

_*sigh*What can I say... He's been through a lot today and I guess it'll give us some time to cool down... Yeah, this is probably for the best..._

I look back up at Finny, who is still staring intently at me, holding his breath waiting for my response.

"Well...?"

"Ugm...yeah, sure why not."

"*sigh* Thank god... I didn't know what I was going to do if you said no... Anyways, I will see you back here at nine, so don't be late"

Finny states with a grin before turning on his heel and quickly leaving the room; probably afraid that I will try to retain him here once more, attempting to delve further into his personal life, a place that is none of my business.

_*sigh* Well today is turning out to be a pretty eventful day... Heh and we still have to deal with the young masters guest... Oh yeah! That's right! The guest! I have to finish the yard!_

I snap out of my daydream and run towards the open door, stopping at the open doorway to look back at my bed that is now in ruins due to Finny's sudden awakening.

_He kinda looked cute sleeping like that. The way his chest moved up and down as he breathed... WAIT!...W-WHAT?! Why am I thinking like this, I like WOMEN, not men! Why did I even consider him like that! Ugggh! No! I have more important things to focus on right now, like the yard... Yeah the yard! It won't clean itself!" _

I shake my head as if it will help clear my thoughts, and turn and jog through the manor halls back towards the half cleaned front yard... Leaving behind a room that is the catalyst to this momentous reaction...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**Okay so I am REALLY sorry that i haven'y updated this story in a LONG time... Like, I am Really, Really, Really, sorry. I was going to post this up this morning, but my internet was down, and is finally back up so now I can post it :) YAY! Anyways, I am currently working on the next chapter of this and I hope to have it out before the end of next week... Hopefully... Haha if i Don't, then I will try to get it out as soon as possible. I fI don't, feel free to message me to GET MY BUTT BACK TO WORK! haha. Well, this is getting pretty wordy, so i will just leave you off to enjoy yourselves and hope you continue to read this. Reviews of any kind are always welcome :) S0 until next time, Bye :) ~Sincerely, StarFire32**

**P.S. The next chapter, as well as this one, is where the story really begins to take off. So stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Phew... I'm finally done. _

Wiping the accumulated sweat from my brow, I look out to the now crisp, clean yard that I have just spent the entirety of the afternoon grooming.

_Heh, I might not be that good at cooking, but I sure can clean up a yard. The only thing that would make this better would be is if Finny was here with me...oh...Finny..._

*Flashback*

_"*Hick* Please Bard *hick* please... Let me go! I-I don't want to talk about this right now!_

_"No bard! Don't worry; it's all my falt anyways. So don't feel bad, see look I'm okay now. I'm fine, I'm even smiling..."_

_*sigh* What came over me...? Why was I acting like, like, his guardian or something. Why didn't I just wait and tell hi-_

"Bard."

With a jump, I swiftly shift my body around so that I'm now looking at the sun-bleached stairs. A lone figure clad in black attire slowly waltzes down the stairs, the heat making the person appear as if they are floating, as if they are above or better than us.

_Oh great, just what I need now. The devil himself..._

Taking a few more steps before coming to a halt, the shady butler stands with his hands on his hips glaring down at me like a prosecutor passing judgment on a criminal.

"Bard, I came to talk to you about a private matter, the likes of which should not be discussed out here. So if you'd please..."

The butler Sebastian looks intently at me before twisting around and making his way back up the steps towards the grand entrance of the mansion, entering it sleekly like a snake.

_Uggghhhhh... Now what is it? What did I get myself into now?!_

Throwing off my work gloves with a huff, I slowly trod up the steps like a child who is just about to be scolded. Taking the stairs two at a time, I quickly come upon the wooden doorway and throw it open, ready for the horrors that were sure to ensue...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

"Now that we are somewhere more, how should I say, private? Appropriate? We can talk about the matter at hand freely, without the worry of interruptions."

The sarcastic butler quietly shuts the door, twisting the lock until a click sounds, a feeble way of agreeing to comply.

"Please, won't you take a seat?"

Sebastian turns away from the door and motions me towards a hard, redwood chair placed in the middle of the room pointed towards a desk adorned with important looking documents and paraphernalia.

Turning sharply as the desk comes to an end, the butler falls backwards into a leather backed chair overlooking the desk, swinging his legs onto its surface in one deft movement.

"Now, the matter that I want to converse with you about is one of importance."

Sebastian readjusts his feet before continuing on with his speech.

"I was informed by one of the maids that as they were strolling past your room earlier this afternoon, they could have sworn they heard sobbing or whimpering of some sort. They proceeded to tell me that seeing as how they thought they were just hearing things, and because it wasn't their business, they went along with their daily tasks not thinking much more about it...Well, until they felt that I should know."

_Heh, now I wonder who that maid is... Heh, Mey-Rin you crazy girl, just for once can you be at the wrong place at the wrong time... Ah well, it's not her fault..._

"So Bard, we now come to my favorite part; the interrogation."

He deviously flashes me a pearly grin while throwing his hands behind his head and stretching back in his chair.

"So you are left with two options. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way."

The stoic man flings himself forward and places his elbows on the printout calendar sprawled across the desk, and cradles his face in his hands as he peers at me awaiting my decision.

"*gulp* Uh... the easy way..." I reply in a weary yet confused tone.

Sebastian sits back upright in his chair and smiles at me with a toothy grin.

"Ah, what a shame. I thought this was going to be harder. Oh well, it's probably better this way. I don't want to waste any more time than I already have on such a trivial matter. "

The butler waves for me to come closer and I immediately do so.

"I want to be able to hear you and the tale you are about to spin." The butler concludes with a grin.

_Gahh! Something about this guy is off, but there's no way out of this one. The doors locked and the windows are barred shut. I guess I really will have to answer this man's questions... As much as I don't want to!_

"Okay now that all the necessities are in order, let's begin. Just answer me this one simple question... What were you two doing behind the door Bardroy... you and Finny?"

"W-what d-did you say?"

_Shit! How in the hell did he know Finny was with me?!_

"*snicker* Don't look so confused Bardroy," the butler says in a lighthearted tone, his eyes shut happily and a hand to his mouth, "of course I would know it was Finny with you. Remember? I was the one who told you to take him to your room and await for further assistance."

_That's right! How could I be so stupid? How else would he know that?_

"Oh, uh yeah right. I forgot."

"Ha ha of course you did. Although..." Suddenly the butler lunges at my head and pulls it close to him, almost yanking me over the desk altogether.

Trying my best to break free, I grab at the man's strong arms, desperately trying to make them release me from their grip.

H-hey! Cut it out! Let me g-"

A seductive voice suddenly begins to breath out words into my ear, the warmth and tone sending shivers through my body...

"Although... Even if you hadn't told me... I still would have known...I know everything that goes in..." I feel a wet, hot tongue pierce my ear and begin to explore my canal deeper, coating its entirety in hot, sticky saliva, "and around," his tongue retreats and begins to circle the outline of my ear, stopping at my earlobe to twirl it around with the tip of his tongue, twisting it about as if it were a toy, "this house... So never forget that..."

Sebastian releases his grasp on my head and slowly pushes me away from him. I stagger backward and stare at him with confused, awestruck, wide-open eyes, feeling as if I'm in a trance. I abruptly feel the door touch my back, and am immediately brought back to reality. I quickly blink and turn down towards the doorknob, frantically fiddling with the lock, begging it to defy its master orders and open.

_Oh God! W-what was that just now?! Why was his tongue in my ear?! I-I think I'm going to hurl... For real this time! _

Focusing on the task put forth before me, I fail to notice the man approaching me slowly from behind until it's to late. I feel the man's hands slowly slip over my own and begin to tinker with the lock as well.

"Gaahh!" I scream as I jump backwards, propelling my self away from Sebastian, as well as the door.

The butler stops and looks up at me with a devilish grin plastered to his face.

"Oh don't be scared now Bardroy, I don't bite or anything... Well, not hard..." He says with a wink.

_W-what the hell?! A wink?! Oh Lord! Just please let me out!_

I hear a distant clink and my attention is immediately drawn to the door. I find Sebastian standing in front of the knob, key in hand, watching me curiously, his lips pursed in a smile.

"Well Bardroy, it looks like we're done here. So your free to go about

your business."

He steps away from the door and motions me toward it.

Not wanting to stay in this place any longer, I race towards it and fumble nervously with the nob.

*SLAM!*

Just as I get the door open, a long, thin arm slams it closed again. I cautiously turn around, terror-stricken as to what I am to see. Sebastian inches closer to me and comes down to my ear for a second time. I close my eyes and cover the opening with the open palm of my hand.

"Bard, move your hand now!"

I slowly open my eyes only to find myself staring straight into Sebastian's crimson irises, irises that would consume your entire being if you were to let your guard down.

"Remember Bard... I know everything that goes on in this house... Everything..."

With that, Sebastian stands back up and lowers his arm to his side before turning back around and making his way back towards the leather bound chair.

Not wanting to be here another moment, I fling open the door in one quick motion and throw myself through it before taking off in a sprint back down the hallway towards my own room. A sanctuary of sorts. In my rush, I fail to shut the door, leaving it barely hanging on by the hinges; failing to notice the wry grin consuming Sebastian's face...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

"Hey Bard, let's hear that message you took down. Okay?"

"Yeah sure, okay here it goe-"

"Actually Bard, there's no need to tell me who called, just tell them yes I'll go or do whatever it is they want."

Dumbfounded, I look straight at Finny, who's now gotten up off the bed and is currently making his way over to the door.

"W-what do you mean 'yes'?! I haven't even told you what they want from you?! "

The blond stops and turns at me with a blank expression, one that could kill.

"So...what does it matter?"

He slowly retreats back towards the bed before stopping short of it to glare at me.

"W-what does it matter?! The hell it matters! Of course it matters! What if they took you away and did horrible things to you like, like-"

"Like what Bard" the young man asks while coming ever closer to me, his face mere inches from my own.

"Go ahead Bard, tell me. Tell me what it is they could do to me..."

"..."

"Heh, so you aren't even competent enough to defend yourself or your friends... Heh, Figures."

Finny jerks back up and begins strolling back towards the wooden door, clearly done speaking about the subject. Lunging forward, I latch on to his hand and turn him around to face me, his stare an unworldly odd one, as if there is no life behind those crystal blue eyes.

"They could beat you up! Or even rape you! That's what they could do to you!"

Suddenly, the blond bursts into laughter and throws his head back, ripping his hand from mine.

"Hahahaha you think I care if that happens?! Haha did you ever think that I might actually like that?! Hahaha of course you didn't! Haha!"

The blond begins walking towards me, forcing me backwards until I'm forced to lay down on the bed, his figure of malice resting above mine.

"But how much can we actually expect from one who can't even performed the job that he was hired to do?! Hahah! Do you know what you are?! Worthless, incompetent, junk! That's what you are and always will be Haha!"

Standing back up, he makes his way to the door, leaving me terrified and defeated on the bed. I hear the door click close as a single tear rolls down my cheek from the left eye, followed by another one; an unstoppable drip like a damaged, broken faucet.

"*hick* W-why... Did he talk like that? That's not how Finny usually acts is it? *hick* But what he said was true... I-I'm...I-I'm... Worthless! Gaaahhhhhh!"

Suddenly, I throw my self up from my resting spot, sweat pooled around my neck and hair, soaking it to the brim in a wet, tangled mess of disgust.

"W-where am I? W-what's going on?"

I look around expecting to find some sort of evidence of my previous encounter with Finny, but the only thing left from that encounter are the horrible images and thoughts burned into my brain.

"_Worthless! That's what you are!"_

I throw my head into my hands and try my hardest to forget those words...

_Gaaaahhh! It must have just been a nightmare, Finny would never act like that... B-but it was so real..._

*click*

Abruptly, I hear a click coming from the direction of the door, rousing me from my thoughts. Just then, it opens and Finny walks in, backwards, wheeling a cart with silver trays on it with lids.

"Hey Bard, you missed the guest, and sub sequentially dinner as well, so I brought you some food to eat as you tell me about that phone call."

The youth finishes pulling the cart in and shuts the door before turning around and looking me dead in the eye.

"B-bard? Your completely soaked with sweat...I think? Are you okay?"

He approaches me cautiously with slow, methodical steps, careful not to startle me.

"Hey Bard, are you okay?"

He begins to reach his hand out towards my shoulder, but I miss it entirely. I fly out from my spot on the bed and throw myself at Finny, squeezing him a hug that could kill.

B-bard?! W-what are you doin- Wait... Bard are you... Crying?"

And indeed I was. My tears flowing out from my eyes like an overflown river, running down my face before falling and landing on Finny's white shirt, forming a pool of tears and hurt.

"B-bard?! Are you okay?!"

Hearing the alarm in his voice, I decide to speak to calm his worries.

"*hick* Y-yeah I *sniffle* am. I-I just *hick* had a h-horrible, horrible *sniffle* nightmare. A-and I felt that *hick* seeing as your my-my best friend *sniffle* I could turn to you..."

_*sigh* Just calm down Bard, calm down. Reclaim yourself, and regain control. *sigh*_

Slowly, my hitching breath returns to normal and my heartbeat quits racing. I detach myself from Finny, still looking down unable to meet his gaze, and wipe the tears and sweat from my face with my arm. After what seems like eternity, I look up and smile at Finny.

"See... All better! Heh... I'm even smiling."

Finny looks at me with his mouth open, his jaw practically on the floor.

"W-well if you say so."

Still though, the gardener continues to look at me with skepticism written across his face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Now about your message... You better take a seat for this one. I begin to push Finny's shoulder down, forcing him to sit, but meeting resistance.

"Bard hold on! At least tell me what your nightmare was about!"

I stop pushing and look down at him, eyes wide in amazement...

"Y-you actually care?"

The blond looks up at me with evident, sincere, worry in his eyes.

"Yes! Your one of my best friends! One of my only friends! Of course I care!"

My heart lurches.

_So... someone does care about me. W-why do I feel this way about him. Almost, protective..._

"Okay, I will... But only after you hear me out about your message. Then I will tell you. But before that, I want to eat something..."

I leave Finny sitting there, staring at my backside, as I make my way over to the tray pulling it up to the bed before sitting down and beginning to piece through it. I look up momentarily to see Finny staring at me, his eyes filled with relief.

_Heh... He really does care about me. But... Why do I feel that it's more than in just a friendly way, more like-_

Shaking my head, I push that thought to the back of my head.

_W-woah, calm down Bard, Finny might be gay, but that doesn't mean he's into to you. No, he's probably into men more like himself... Wait! What am I thinking about this for! Finny hasn't even told me if he actually is gay! And what does it matter! It's his business, not mine! I like women! Not men! Yeah that's right! This moment of weakness, I just needed someone and Finny's my best friend so who better! It doesn't mean anything more!_

Getting lost in my thoughts, I fail to hear to young man talking to me until he has to shout.

"Bard!"

In the middle of a mouthful, I look up and stare at him like an ogre.

"Huh? Oh sorry!"

I place the knife and fork down as reach for a napkin as Finny continues to talk.

"Okay Bard, lets get this over with... Who called and what did they say?"

I put the napkin down onto the empty plate and look across the tray at a man whose secret is just about to be revealed, his insides put on display for all to see.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**Hey all, here is chapter 4 of this Amazing story (if I may say so myself ;). I know i said that I would have it done by next week, but SURPRISE! :) This story is practically writing itself Haha. I Really, Really, I mean Really, love how this chapter came out. I just feel that things are actually starting to get really good haha ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read this story. Reviews are always welcome :) Happy Reading ! ~Sincerely, StarFire32**

**Next Update: Hopefully By Next Friday XD I will try my best haha**


End file.
